When taking pictures and videos, users are often more emotionally or sentimentally attached to a specific few pictures or videos. Sorting out favorites from the many content recordings that fill a user's smart phone, hard drives, and online accounts is tedious. Such a search can cause the best content to become lost or forgotten. Third-party apps exist for calculating metrics for users to keep track of popular media that have been reposted, but these apps are tied to a specific website and not the shared media itself. Ranking media is another approach, however ranking is generally performed manually by the user. To rank content, either the sharing user decides which photos to post, keep, or delete, or other users rate the media with a star-based metric which is captured by a third-party. There is currently no method to automatically rank media based on multiple factors that would make it more meaningful to the sharing user.